sucumbir ao som da chuva
by Lady calista
Summary: Estremeci com a forma erótica que aquilo suou vindo daquela boca indecente, para logo ouvir aquela risada gostosa por ter percebido meu estremecimento, estava me sentindo...Aoi X Uruha.Shonen-ai/Yaoi/Lemon


**Título: **Sucumbir ao Som da Chuva

**Autora: **LadyCalista

**Casal: **Aoi X Uruha

**Gênero: **Romance/Yaoi/Lemon

**Sinopse: **Por que tinha que me prender tanto aqueles malditos hipócritas sociais?_Felicidade _deve ser por isso que poucos se dizem felizes, pois estão preocupados demais pensando no que todos vão achar disso! Aoi X Uru.

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem, afinal até onde eu sei; eles pertencem um ao outro *-*, Mas já fic sim, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

_Sucumbir ao som da chuva_

_Uruha Pov._

Aqui estou eu sentado no chão dessa varanda, com todas as luzes do meu apartamento apagadas, Por quê?Por que só queria me excluir no silencio afundar-me no nada. _Esquecer_

Todos esses anos eu procurei me manter longe de envolvimentos emocionais, apesar de romanticamente já ter desejado aquele ''felizes para sempre'' que nunca aconteceu, tinha conseguido com prestigio me manter longe disso, mas agora tinha _ele_, tinha os sonhos, a necessidade de ter o _carinho_ dele. Coisa que Jamais tinha sentido, e ainda tinha aquele desejo insano_, _que é oresponsável por eu estar aqui nessa noite, nesse _frio_...

_Eu não pude me conter ele estava chorando, e só queria o confortar de alguma forma. O abracei enquanto ele se alinhava relutante contra mim, com aquela respiração quente e chorosa em meu pescoço, depois de um tempo passei a perceber que a sua respiração estava mudando de chorosa para obscena pelo menos para mim, que sentia aqueles arrepios involuntários com cada vez mais freqüência, separando-me dele observei que não havia nenhuma lagrima naqueles ônix negros; só aquele olhar profundo de sempre, porque ele tinha que me olhar assim? Foi quando capturei aqueles lábios... Tão doces tão quentes; que tive o prazer de ouvir gemer sem me aprofundar busquei com delicadeza a pele de seu pescoço e seus cabelos macios isso não durou muito, pois me senti empurrado por suas mãos de forma agressiva, aqueles ônix antes calorosos me olharam assustados e com uma pitada de... Raiva._

_-Qual o seu problema? (Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi daqueles lábios que eu tanto desejava palavras de desprezo)._

Aoi Pov.

_É da boca que sai a voz e o canto; da boca saem também os gritos, as palavras doces ou ásperas, as verdades e as mentiras, os beijos._

E nesse exato momento estava sentado naquela praça olhando para a lua tentando esquecer, queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis talvez por isso inconscientemente tenha escondido dentro de mim todos meus sentimentos, estava noivo de Sarah já fazia tempo, mas porque só me questionei depois de tanto tempo? Porque tive que esperar ele me beijar para entender que eu não podia amar Sarah?

Mentira para mim mesmo, quando a beijava, querendo que fossem os lábios dele que eu estivesse a beijar, que fosse o corpo dele que eu tocasse e visse estremecer ao meu toque com gemidos contínuos... Que desejava que viessem daqueles lábios.

Eu tinha o ferido, mas não pude reagir de outra forma, Sarah tinha acabado tudo comigo, apesar de saber que não a amava, ela tinha sido o primeiro relacionamento serio, jamais tinha me apegado a ninguém, mas a verdade é que não me apeguei a ela e sim a segurança que ela representava, ''_sem preconceitos''_. E agora ele despertara em mim aqueles sentimentos que talvez sentisse já há muito tempo só não reconhecesse, escondesse até mesmo de mim.

Por que tinha que me prender tanto aqueles malditos hipócritas sociais?_Felicidade _deve ser por isso que poucos se dizem felizes, pois estão preocupados demais pensando no que todos vão achar disso!

_Suspirei..._

A noite parecia diferente ou talvez eu estivesse mudado, sem pensar _não podia ficar ali_, sai do banco e fui caminhar comprar um cigarro, mas a loja estava fechada, aquilo era superável apesar de precisar de um cigarro. O problema veio quando começou a chover, deveria ficar com raiva, mas eu precisava daquilo.

_Precisava sucumbir ao som da chuva,_ precisa sentir aquele toque suave em meus lábios, a vontade de voar com aquele vento frio; estava vulnerável como nunca estive; sempre me enganando_, todos aqueles sorrisos ao lado dele a sensação de telo perto_, eu havia caído em uma armadilha que eu mesmo projetei.

Uruha Pov.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali sentado pensando naqueles lábios, não queria chorar, não podia ser_ tão fraco e tolo, _achar que ele poderia me amar, beirava ao ridículo... Só agora percebia que chovia a proteção de cima havia me impedido de me molhar.

Suspirei ao ouvir o telefone, não queria falar com ninguém sabia que ficara estampada na minha cara a dor, mas tudo que eu queria estava no silencio, não atendi seja quem fosse devia desistir me enganei dez minutos se passaram de insistentes tentativas, até ouvir alguém gritando meu nome... _Eu conhecia aquela voz._

_-Kouyou, por favor!...Eu preciso falar com você!_

Não demorou muito pro choque passar e eu levantar do chão da varanda, era Aoi, e parecia desesperado até me ver, adquirindo um semblante mais aliviado, mas ainda assim inseguro ele me indagou:

-Você quer falar comigo?...

Olhando para ele daquela forma, senti um calor me aquecer o peito, sua pergunta me fez pensar que não era o único tolo, pois eu _jamais diria não_ a ele.

-Ei Garota cala BOCA SABE QUE HORAS SÃO?

Evitei começar a rir, era a senhora Donatela, ela era meio _caduca._

-O que? GAROTA? OLHA AQUI VELHA Por que você não se mete na sua vida!

Aoi não devia ter falado isso... Logo começou outra chuva, mas agora de vasos de flores, ela realmente era maluca, se eu não estivesse ocupado demais tendo um ataque de risos o ajudaria, a chuva só parou quando os vasos acabaram, acho que ela foi procurar outra coisa para jogar, lembro de quando eu vim morar aqui aquela maluca achou que eu era um invasor tarado e começou a me bater com a bengala, _sem falar quando ela disse que eu era uma garota muito bonita, mas devia colocar mais peitos. ¬¬'_

-Espera ai Aoi vou abrir pra você entrar. Disse entre risos, tendo tempo ainda para examinar seu olhar fulminante logo se transformar naquele _sorriso lindo_. Só quando passou o momento e ele deveria estar subindo, que senti aquela tensão, o que ele diria... O que responderia se ele me perguntasse o porquê do beijo? A verdade?

Não demorou muito para ouvir as batidas na porta, me aproximei ainda hesitante, estava bancando o _inseguro. _Só abri quando ouvi sua voz sussurrar meu nome de forma sofrida aquilo me doeu, só ele despertava aquele meu... _Sentimentalismo._

Ao abrir a porta deparei-me com um ser encharcado e de cabeça baixa, foi arrepiante ver seu olhar levantar para mim, aqueles olhos estavam intensos demais, não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois fui arrebatado pela cintura em um beijo quase selvagem, senti minha boca ser abusada por aquela língua invasora, aquele gosto delicioso se misturando dentro da minha boca, não lembrava em nada o beijo casto e inseguro que tínhamos desfrutado de primeiro, ele mordia meus lábios e língua de uma forma tão dolorida que só ele podia fazer ser prazerosa, após o choque daquele corpo molhado ao meu tão quente, pude retribuir a altura, mais uma vez puxando aqueles cabelos macios que eu tanto gostava de tocar e aprofundei mais, temia pensar que tinha dormido naquela varanda e aquilo fosse uns dos meus sonhos talvez por isso tentasse desesperadamente o deixar mais e mais contra o meu corpo, aos poucos percebemos a necessidade de ar de ambos, só que apesar daquela boca não estar mais contra a minha ainda mantinha meus olhos fechados não queria ver arrependimento naqueles olhos, ouvi-lo dizer que não podia isso me mataria.

-Uru... Abra os olhos.

Sua voz era suave de uma forma que não pude negar ao pedido. Aos poucos abri meus olhos encarando aqueles ônix, tentei não me fixar demais, mas meus olhos corriam daqueles olhos penetrantes aquela boca já inchada e semi-aberta.

-Tem alguma chance de você me perdoar?

A forma insegura e o nervosismo ficaram claros, enquanto ele mordia o lábio inferior, realmente parecia desesperado por uma reposta.

-Você é tão fofo.

Disse com um sorriso doce o abraçando com força. Acho que aquilo já era resposta o suficiente para ele, pois me abraçou da mesma forma.

-Você não pode ficar com essas roupas molhadas. Disse sem malicia.

-Então teremos que nos livrarmos delas...

Estremeci com a forma erótica que aquilo suou vindo daquela boca indecente, para logo ouvir aquela risada gostosa por ter percebido meu estremecimento, estava me sentindo como um adolescente, um tolo, um bobo, resumindo completamente apaixonado.

Aquela língua atrevida que agora trabalhava em meu pescoço piorou minha situação, as mordidinhas gostosas excederam com uma mordida forte o suficiente para me fazer gritar; e eu para devolver a_ gentileza _parei com os carinhos no cabelo e deu um puxão para provar aquela pele tão_ molhada_ à reação dele foi bem mais forte que a minha_ seria seu ponto fraco?Acho que ia brincar um pouco ali pensei marotamente. _Distribuído pequenas mordidas e lambidas por aquela pele fria que estava ficando tentadoramente quente já podia ouvir os gemidos vindo daquela boca deliciosa.

Foi quando me senti puxado e empurrado contra a porta saindo da minha boca um gemido de dor que foi silenciado por sua boca, enquanto isso as mãos dele agarravam minhas coxas contra sua cintura, com sua testa descansando na minha ele respirava de forma pesada tentando manter o controle de si, enquanto aqueles olhos famintos mantinham-se presos nos meus, eu traçava delicadamente um linha com meu dedo por seu rosto queria sentir e gravar cada expressão daquele rosto, daquele momento, quebrando o _contato de nossos olhos, viu-o descendo rapidamente por meu pescoço sensível pelas suas mordidas, tirando a mão da minha Coxa, se livrando minha camisa roçando os dedos propositalmente na minha pele sensível, deixando-me exposto e pouco intimidado por seu olhar, atrevido ele se aproxima com sua respiração em minha boca: Esta com medo? ...E fique. _Disse mordendo deforma sedutora meu lábio inferior_. Provocar-me de tal forma era covardia demais..._

Suavemente seus lábios foram descendo por minha pele roçando aquele piercing do canto da boca me causando arrepios, até chegar aos meus mamilos, sugando-os, enquanto passeava com sua mão vacilante por meu corpo; sabia que meu corpo estava sendo segurado por ele, pois nem sentir mais sentia minhas pernas, como se percebesse isso ele me segura colocando-me sentado nos seus quadris carregando-me até o sofá deitando-me como algo frágil que pudesse quebrar a um maior toque , enquanto se acomodava entre minhas pernas.

''_Nossa como ele estava frio, hum podia sentir minha pele ferver''_

Ficamos por um bom tempo nos encarando esperando nossas respirações voltarem ao normal, ainda encarando aqueles olhos não resisti a descer minha mão para o volume das calças dele que estava roçando com o meu já tão dolorido e o apertei ouvindo um ofegar passando a língua pelos lábios para umedecer ''Será que ele tinha idéia do que provocava em mim? Sim ele sabia, e isso me excitava ainda mais'', além dali minhas mãos buscavam esquentar aquele corpo tão frio, tão arrepiante que ansiava cada vez mais pelo meu calor.

Quando ânsia de sentir, cheirar e principalmente provar cada parte do corpo um do outro ficou insuportável eu não pensei duas vezes antes de tirar seu casaco e camisa extremamente molhados, mas não prestei tanta atenção nisso, pois meus olhos corriam por seu corpo forte sobre o meu, tão tentador, comecei a tocar-lhe os ombros e descer pelo abdômen, '_'Ele era a perfeição''_, ouvi um riso malicioso sair dele provavelmente estava na minha cara o quanto admirado estava com aquele corpo delicioso _só pra mim._

Aos poucos ele se abaixou e me beijou de forma casta e doce, não por muito tempo, pois agora percebia que seu corpo estava quente, deliciosamente quente, não sei quando, mas seus lábios desceram para meus mamilos, _tudo bem confesso era meu ponto fraco, _minha mente ficou inebriada por um bom tempo sem controlar os suspiros, gemidos e palavras desconexas; pela forma animal com ele sugava e massageava minha excitação por cima do pano, ''_malditos panos''._

Não demorou muito para sentir aquela boca faminta descer perigosamente pelo meu abdômen e começar a abrir meu zíper e tirar minha calça, eu pensei em impedi-lo, mas só a idéia dele ali já me tirava o fôlego, esperei ansiosamente pelo próximo passo que não ocorreu foi quando olhei para baixo e vi aqueles olhos afogados em desejo, negros mais negros que o normal, sentiria medo se não estivesse louco com aquilo tudo. Percebendo que eu estava atento a ele, pude o ver libertar meu membro_, aquele pervertido queria que eu olhasse e eu queria isso por que aqueles olhos me atraiam como se me hipnotizassem._

Devagar querendo me torturar ele libera meu membro latejante, ainda olhando para mim de forma hesitante, curiosa_, ''Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes'' _gemi só de pensar de forma brega no fato de ser o primeiro homem dele, arqueando as costas ao sentir meu membro ser coberto por aquela boca úmida, A partir daí nem querer eu queria controlar os gemidos que ficavam mais fortes, à medida com que ele cobria meu membro com sua boca, como era quente aveludada me forçava a mexer os quadris para ter mais dela, sem falar naquela língua indecente, não queria forçar nada, mas a forma com que ele estava me enlouquecendo me obrigava a levar as mãos aquelas mechas negras_, pois sabia o que ele queria, queria me fazer perder o pouco de controle que possuía queria me ouvir gritar, e pedir por mais um pouco dele, sabia que era inevitável e apesar de ainda tentar me conter já estava entregue a ele desde a primeira vez que olhei naqueles ônix._

Não demorou e senti me desmanchar na sua boca, ainda com os olhos presos nele o vi lamber o pouco de mim que estava no canto de sua boca, foi quando mesmo quase nem sentido meu corpo o puxei para sentir o meu gosto em seus lábios, não resisti há brincar um pouco com ele o surpreendendo forçando-o a ficar por baixo de mim, seus olhos brilharam instantaneamente, e tirei o mais rápido que pude sua calça sentando em seus quadris.

-O que vai fazer?

Perguntou ao ver minhas mãos segurarem os pulsos acima da cabeça, ainda sentado em cima de seu membro pulsante; gargalhei ao ouvir aquilo, e desci até seus ouvidos para sussurrar: _Enlouquecê-lo..._

Foi quando comecei a me mover em cima dele, foi delicioso vê-lo gemer enquanto descia para voltar a _brincar_ em seu pescoço já que ele havia me interrompido. Ainda roçando contra ele perguntei de forma _inocente_:

_- Você me quer? _

Ele gemeu meu nome falando algo sobre eu parar de brincar com ele.

-Responda!...

Disse indo com mais força contra seu membro percebendo ele prender a respiração. Mesmo que fraco pude ouvir seu sim, era realmente bom o dominar, rio satisfeito, não me contendo em falar de forma um pouco obscena.

-Então me fode gostoso.

Foi quando o soltei e me senti prensado outra vez por aquele corpo, não mais molhado, mas quente, assim como eu fervendo e quase sem ar,passeando por meu corpo parecia querer tocar intimamente cada parte, a curiosidade dele estava me deixando louco, até meus olhos cruzarem com os seus de forma intensa, nossos olhares sempre eram assim até antes deu mesmo perceber, mas aquele era diferente, era cheio de uma luxuria que nem em meus mais quentes sonhos poderia imaginar, só pude dizer que estava na ultima gaveta do armarinho, mexendo os quadris contra mim de forma sedutora ele alcançou o armarinho do lado do sofá, fecho- o os olhos com força sabendo o que aconteceria, devagar senti um de seus dedos me invadirem deslizando com o lubrificante que ele passara, me fazendo arquear falhando a respiração certas vezes, hum como era _quente, _e perturbador ter tanto desejo dentro daqueles olhos, aos poucos ele aumentava o numero de dedos e de intensidade, respirando de forma pesada junto comigo, enquanto sentia a outra mão acariciar meu rosto de forma delicada, e suspiro, como era delicioso o ter, não era só aquele prazer que me fazia gemer, era saber o quanto ele me queria, era sentir toda aquela doçura dele no olhar ao me tocar.

-Uru... Eu não posso mais, esperar...

Disse em ofego sofrido.

-Então não espera. Digo roçando-me contra ele, pondo uma das minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, ele não era o único que não conseguia se conter ali, pensei logo perdendo os sentidos ao sentir ele me penetrar, não fora brusco, mas ele era tão grande, com os olhos fechados aos poucos percebo que arranhava suas costas e mordia meus lábios, aquilo havia doido, o encarando nos olhos fui envolvido pelo desejo que emanava dele e comecei a me mover mesmo desconfortável, mas ele não me acompanhava como se arrependido pelo meu desconforto.

-Aoi... Por favor...

Entendendo o recado ele começou a se mover devagar meio hesitante com aquele jeitinho fofo dele, que aos poucos foi mudando me preenchendo mais como se dançasse em cima de mim ao perceber meu prazer, em estocadas sincronizadas segurando minha coxa a marcando, antes mesmo de seus movimentos ganharem algo animal; percebia que ele não podia se conter, e se aprofundava em mim cada vez com mais força, entrando fundo como se quisesse me rasgar ao meio sentir cada canto da minha carne, e tudo que eu fazia era gritar e ouvir os gemidos dele que mais me pareciam uma musica, sua pele suada de encontro com minha, o barulho de nossos corpos se chocando a forma com que ele ficava lindo com os cabelos grudados no rosto pelo suor, ainda perdido no desejo daqueles olhos, ainda em estases minha mente ficou vazia sentindo observando cada mínima sensação que ele me proporcionava, e cada expressão que vinha dele daqueles olhos, era maravilhoso estar longe da confusão mental dos últimos dias e tão perto _dele_.

Erguendo as costas do sofá sinto aquele choque passar por meu corpo, quase desfalecendo debaixo do corpo dele aperto as unhas em suas costas o causando dor, pois o prazer que ele me proporcionava era tão gostoso que chegava a doer, descansando minha cabeça no braço do sofá dei meu ultimo gemido antes de sentir-me esgotar, demorou um pouco para sentir ele me preencher com seu semêm, para depois descansar sobre mim com sua respiração pesada em meu pescoço, não resisto a tocar novamente seus cabelos, sentindo-me completo por telo ali sobre meu peito, só aquilo poderia livrar-me da agonia de querer ter não só ele, mas seu coração, aos poucos ele sai de mim, não deixo de sentir falta dele dentro de mim, só até sentir o consolo de sua pele sobre a minha me puxando para seus braços, me alinhando em seu peito sinto as caricias agora dele em meus cabelos, era delicioso vê-lo me dando carinho depois de me possuir daquela forma. Depois de certo tempo ainda sentindo o cheiro que emanava daquela pele, eu o vejo se levantar, me sentindo apreensivo, mas só até perceber o sorriso nos lábios dele.

-Não quer me acompanhar no banho?Acho que vou precisar de ajuda para algumas coisas...

Mordi o lábio inferior,_ será que ele não cansava?_

-Só se você me ajudar a chegar até lá. Sorri marotamente. Parecendo aceitar o desafio ele me carregou até o banheiro aonde nem tive tempo para pensar direito ao ser posto no chão, pois, senti-o me levar para o Box enquanto me dava um beijo sedento e mais exigente, era como se ele quisesse explorar cada canto com mais profundidade como se quisesse travar uma batalha entre nossas línguas,_ ''Sim ele não cansava, e nem eu''._

Abrindo o chuveiro foi um alivio aquela água escorregando por meu corpo suavemente, enquanto ele mantinha as duas mãos uma de cada lado do meu corpo me cercando me impedindo de sair dali, ''Como se eu fosse tão maluco'', foi quando ainda de olhos fechados senti uma esponja pelo meu corpo junto com aquela mão que sabia tão bem como me provocar, e eu sem resistir, pus as mãos no seu traseiro apertando-o, vendo-o olhar pra mim de forma interrogativa.

-Sempre quis fazer isso. Falei manhosamente no ouvido dele, ouvi-o rir de forma extremamente descontraída, parecia que tínhamos toda aquela intimidade há séculos.

-É mesmo?Você é bem pervertido Kou-chan.

_-_Eu Yuu_?_Como pode dizer algo assim de_ mim? (Disse fazendo um biquinho como se estivesse _magoado)  
-Tudo bem confesso... Digo de forma manhosa e travessa: Mas você não quer que eu prove o quanto sou pervertido para você?

Sentindo alguns pensamentos indevidos tomando conta de mim, puxo-o para inverter as posições chocando as costas dele contra a parede.

-Estava pensando, você foi tão safado comigo... Mereço uma revanche não?

Disse roçando meu joelho em seu membro surpreendentemente tão ereto.

_-Você gosta hum?_

Era bom o ter ali tão entregue a mim, gostava de saber que ele poderia ser meu se eu quisesse aquilo me arrepiava; meus pensamentos_ indevidos_ estavam ficando fortes, não resisti a pegar a esponja das mãos dele para passar por aquele corpo de forma extremamente maldosa, mas ainda com aquele sorriso_ inocente_, enquanto saboreio daquela pele tão _doce._

Puxando ele contra meu corpo o viro de costas para mim.

-O que você...

Ouso as palavras dele morrendo na garganta quando mordo seu pescoço, puxando seus cabelos para selar nossos lábios, enquanto me encaixava naquele copo macio acariciava suas costas o obrigando a apoiar-se na parede para não cair, sentindo-o tremer ao roçar minha ereção de forma sugestiva aos meus desejos.

''_não podia negar eu queria aliviar-me dentro dele''._

_Engolindo seco tomei coragem para sussurrar em seu ouvido: Eu preciso me sentir dentro de você..._

Ainda não crendo no que disse sinto seu corpo tremer mais uma vez, e gemer ofegante como se não conseguisse articulares suas palavras, já que havia resolvido envolver sua ereção com meus dedos longos querendo o enlouquecer como ele fez comigo.

_-Diz de novo..._

_-Eu preciso..._

Nada mais foi dito, pois senti seus lábios procurarem os meus de forma sofrida ainda de costas para mim fazendo-me gemer, o segurando pela cintura senti-o obscenamente rebolar contra meu membro_, _não preciso dizer que gemi algo com o ato, levando meus dedos aqueles lábios deliciosos e fazendo-o chupar, para logo penetrá-lo com o dedo devagar queria ouvi-lo gritar, mas de prazer, ainda masturbava-o podia vê-lo fraquejar às vezes, e mais ainda quando senti ele se desmanchar em minha mão, rindo satisfeito levei um pouco para minha boca_, ele era delicioso logo o beijei queria que ele sentisse seu gosto._

_-Esta gostando da troca?_

_Ouvi-o rir gostosamente;_

_-Você não é só pervertido é sádico..._

_-É e você adora isso._

Naquele momento já estava no terceiro dedo, mas ele ainda estava tão_ apertadinho. Beijando-o carinhosamente na nuca: Preciso de você agora..._

''_Não, não era mentira estava enlouquecendo''._

Devagar me acomodei meu corpo junto ao seu e meu membro dentro dele, indo contra minhas vontades ocultas de possui-l o de forma selvagem, eu sabia que ainda assim doía e por isso busquei de alguma forma amenizar beijando-o, ele se contorcia de dor e isso me doía.

_-Aoi... Se quiser eu paro._

_-Não... Não para. _Disse começando a rebolar como antes só que agora estava pior eu tinha queme controlar_, mas impossível, mesmo assim ainda consegui esperar mais um tempo me mexendo de forma lenta de encontro ao seu corpo, esperando seus gemidos demonstrarem prazer._

_-Eu te amo_. Disse em um sussurro sei que ele escutou apesar de eu não permitir a ele falar qualquer coisa, pois me mexi dentro dele tirando-me e colocando outra vez só que com força, seu grito foi auto não saberia se era de prazer ou dor, mas percebia que era um misto disso, a partir dali não poderia parar não mais, não depois de descobrir o quanto ele era quente o quanto era o bom o possuir_._

Apesar disso Aoi não parecia disposto a parar aquilo, ofegante, sabia que tudo era novo demais pra ele, e era estranho pensar nisso, pois ele devia confiar demais em mim para permitir tanto só de uma vez, ou só me desejasse com a mesma intensidade. Pensava enquanto a água escorria morna por nossos corpos unidos no prazer, nos gemidos_, _que aos poucos se transformavam emgritos da parte de ambos_... Era intenso demais, quente demais... Prazeroso Demais. _

_-Hum Uru..._

_Ouvia entre um dos seus gemidos abafados por minha boca sedenta enquanto guiava seu corpo de forma quase violenta de encontro ao meu me aprofundando dentro do seu corpo de forma errante enquanto percebia as pernas dele fraquejarem, junto as minhas._

Aos poucospude sentir nosso limite nos alcançar_ de forma tão cruel, acabando com tudo aquilo, me senti desmanchar dentro dele, e o mesmo dele que cairia se eu não o tivesse preso pelos meus braços em sua cintura, o corpo dele parecia querer escorregar pelo banheiro, exausto, aos poucos ele parece voltar ao normal saindo de vagar dele o viro para abraçá-lo contra meu corpo, ainda com o rosto enterrado no seu pescoço me vi-a me sorrir bobamente não acreditando no que estava acontecendo ali._

_-O que foi isso?..._

A forma carinhosa com que ele disse isso me fez sorrir ainda mais, mas ainda não sabia o que responder ''Sexo, paixão_... Amor'', mas sabia que não tinha sido só pelo prazer, não para mim. Então tirei o rosto do seu pescoço o encarando o mesmo olhar intenso que sempre compartilhamos._

-Diga o que foi para você...

Disse deixando claro meu nervosismo com sua resposta, mais uma vez _preso naqueles olhos_. Vi-o abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, até chegar perto o suficiente e selar nossos lábios suavemente, suspirando.

_-Amor. Disse sussurrando, um sorriso se formou em meus lábios o abraçando, não queria que aquilo fosse um sonho, não podia ser, e não era... Eu não tinha só ele comigo, tinha o seu amor._

_ Extra:_

_Levantando pela manha vejo Yuu parado na varanda aonde eu queria esquecer-me das lagrimas que ali derramei, aproximando-me de forma calma para não o assustar, o problema é que eu que tomo um susto quando ele me puxa com tudo contra o muro da varanda, corado, penso se alguém estava nos vendo, mas o moreno não parecia se importa muito com isso, pois me beijava sedentamente. Até ouvirmos um assobio do andar de cima, era a Donatela, e fiquem chocados o quanto quisessem quando nos pensamos que iríamos ser acusados de atentado ao pudor por aquela velha maluca ela começou a rir mandando beijinhos._

_-Hum Vocês são uns safados se quiserem eu tenho brinquedos bem interessantes aqui em cima._

_Tudo bem que eu fiquei de boca aberta para ela, mas a cara de apavorado que Aoi fez, foi à coisa mais engraçada que eu já vi, não resisti ter um ataque de risos ali mesmo, sussurrando para ele que talvez ela realmente tivesse uns brinquedinhos interessantes entre um ataque de risos, um olhar fulminante de Aoi e uma piscadela safada daquela velha, eu penso que esse é o ''meu felizes para sempre''._

_Ok, peso que apreciem meu esforço, não sei se já comentei, mas só meio perfeccionista então não posto nada sem ter certeza que esta como eu quero, e completo ''ODEIO ESPERAR ATUALIZAÇÃO DE FIC'' porque normalmente ela não acontece *Trauma..._

Digamos que eu amei escrever essa FIC porque morro de amores por esse casal *-* ^-^' Concluindo um Review não vai fazer mal é um incentivo muito bem vindo.


End file.
